gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stretch
Stretch – czterodrzwiowa limuzyna występująca w Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV oraz Grand Theft Auto V. Opis Wygląd Stretcha zmieniał się podczas serii GTA, wciąż jest jednak wzorowany na amerykańskich limuzynach z odpowiednich okresów: * W GTA III i Liberty City Stories, Stretch przypomina Lincolna Town Car, produkowanego od roku 1998. * W GTA: Vice City i Vice City Stories jest wzorowany na Cadillacu DeVille z lat 1985-88. * W GTA: San Andreas, Stretch jest wzorowany na Lincolnie Town Car z lat 1990-97. * W GTA IV, jest to wydłużona wersja Admirala, tak jak on, wzorowana na Mercurym Grand Marquis z lat 2003-05. * W GTA V, jest to wydłużona wersja Washingtona i tak jak on wzorowany jest na Lincolnie Town Car z lat 1998-2002. Chociaż Stretch jest limuzyną, mieści tylko czterech pasażerów. Jedną z wyróżniających się części pojazdu jest antena telewizyjna zamontowana na bagażniku w GTA Vice City, Advance, Vice City Stories i GTA IV. Wnętrze limuzyny zostało urozmaicone dopiero w GTA IV, w tej grze w Stretch znajduje się oświetlenie w dachu i w podłodze, minibar i dwa telewizory. W GTA IV, Stretch ma też bardziej wytrzymałe szyby. W większości gier z serii, Stretch może występować w ograniczonej liczbie kolorów: w GTA Liberty City Stories i Vice City Stories występuje tylko w kolorze ciemnoszarym (w dwóch misjach w GTA III występuje wersja czarna, czasami można natrafić na wersję jasnoszarą na ulicach); w Vice City - w jasnoszarym (podczas misji dla Avery'ego Carringtona występuje wersja czarna, a podczas misji Facet imieniem Martha - złota). W GTA San Andreas, Stretch występuje tylko w kolorze białym (czarna wersja występuje w misji Z zimną krwią, a w misji Jizzy - biało-czarna). Można go tuningować w TransFenderze, jednak nie można w całości przemalować go na kolor dowolny, ponieważ podczas wizyty w warsztacie zmienić możemy tylko kolor powyżej ramy na wysokości kół, z kolei kolor poniżej pozostanie niemożliwy do zmiany (w przypadku limuzyny znalezionej na ulicy zawsze będzie to kolor biały, jeżeli udało nam się zdobyć limuzynę z innym kolorem dolnej części pojazdu, również nie będziemy mogli go zmienić), dlatego warto zdobyć limuzynę z czarnym dolnym kolorem podczas wyżej wymienionych misji. Poza misją możemy dolny kolor zmienić na czarny za pomocą kodu na pojawianie się pojazdów w kolorze czarnym, a za pomocą innego kodu - na różowy. Pozostałe kolory można uzyskać tylko za pomocą modyfikacji bądź sztuczek. Ogólnie, parametry Stretcha są średnie; jest on bardzo długi, co pomimo silnika V8 powoduje jego powolność. Jego długość przeszkadza także w manewrowaniu na małych przestrzeniach i wchodzeniu w zakręty przy dużych prędkościach. Łatwo wywrócić go na bok. Jest jednym z lepszych wyborów do jeżdżenia po mieście, czy ucieczki przed stróżami prawa, przez to że policja będzie wjeżdżała mu w tył i go przyspieszała. Ciekawostki * W GTA Advance za kierownicą limuzyny zawsze będzie siedział alfons. * W GTA IV wewnątrz tego pojazdu są 2 ekrany telewizyjne. Przedstawiają Sultana RS oraz Ponton. * W GTA V pomimo, że jest produkowany przez Albany, po wejściu do pojazdu wyświetla się nazwa Dundreary Stretch. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto III * Często jeżdżą po Wyspie Staunton i w Shoreside Vale. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Zaparkowany przy schodach willi Vercettiego na Wyspie Starfish. * Pojawia się podczas misji Impreza. * Trzy limuzyny tego typu pojawiają się przy schodach willi Vercettiego na Wyspie Starfish podczas misji Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * W The Strip, Las Venturas. * W Calton Heights, San Fierro. * Za salonem samochodowym Wang Cars w San Fierro (tylko, jeśli wymagany do eksportu). * Można go zaimportować w dokach w San Fierro. Kosztuje $40 000. * Podstawiony koło zniszczonego żółtego Burrito w misji Mike Toreno. * Można go uzyskać poprzez wpisanie kodu celebritystatus lub krijebr. Grand Theft Auto Advance * W misji School's Out. * Jeżdżą po całym mieście. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Często jeżdżą po Wyspie Staunton i w Shoreside Vale. * Jedziemy nią w misjach Rollercoaster Ride, A Date with Death oraz Search and Rescue, natomiast tylko w pierwszych dwóch możemy zabrać ją sobie na własność.'' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Przed hotelem w Ocean Beach (na północ od Pay 'n' Spray). * Na północny wschód od szpitala w Vice Point. * Kuloodporna wersja Stretcha jest dostępna do kupienia w salonie samochodowym Sunshine Autos po ukończeniu misji Kill Phil za $3 000. Grand Theft Auto IV * Dość często jeżdżą w Algonquin. Grand Theft Auto V * Jest spotykana w winnicy w Tongva Hills. * Stoi na lotnisku międzynarodowym Los Santos w hangarze firmy Pegassi. * Pojawia się na przedmieściach Vinewood. * Specialna, różowa wersja pojawia się przy barze Cockatoos.(PS4, XBox One, PC) Galeria de:Stretch-Limo en:Stretch es:Stretch